My Prize
by Rikumatsu24
Summary: Minum sake itu lebih nikmat jika ada yang menemani, ya kan? -AU Gakuen Basara (R-18 Explicit.)-


Sengoku BASARA or Gakuen Basara © Capcom.

Story © rikushima24

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read.

R-18.

* * *

Di sekolah Basara, Mouri yang sedang fokus menulis note lagu di buku catatannya. Mouri tampak teliti membuat irama musik yang akan ditampilkan dipentas selanjutnya. Suara ribut pun terdengar dari luar klub yang membuatnya hilang konsentrasi tetapi dia tetap menulis dan tidak mengherani suara bising di luar ruangannya. Kini Mouri merasa seperti diintai dari luar, sebab jendela pintunya yang tidak terlalu besar nampak ada seorang laki-laki yang mengintip Mouri dari dalam.

Mouri tetap tidak mengubrisnya. Saat knob pintu terdengar, Mouri pun sigap berlari serta membawa kunci pintu. Dia memblokade pintu dengan kuat dan mulai mengunci pintu dengan cepat. Orang yang di luar ruangannya merasa kesal, omelannya pun kini mewarnai luar ruangan Mouri.

"Oi, Mouri. Aku mau masuk, kita duel minum sake, yuk," sahut Chosokabe dari luar.

"Bodoh! Ini di sekolah. Lagipula, apa maumu datang kesini, Chosokabe?" tanya Mouri dengan kesal. Mouri menarik meja dan kursi ke pintu sehingga Chosokabe tidak dapat mendobrak paksa.

"Aku kan bilang mau duel minum sake. Ayo, mumpung sekolah kosong kita minumnya sama-sama. Aku bosan," pinta Chosokabe.

"Tidak, minum saja sendiri. Aku sibuk dengan urusanku," ketus Mouri. Mouri duduk di tempat kursinya semula dan memegang pulpennya.

Chosokabe mengetok-ngetok pintunya, "Minum sendirian gak asik. Aku lebih suka ditemanin."

Mouri menahan amarahnya dan menarik nafas, "Kalo begitu, kamu bisa ajak setan yang ada di sini untuk menemanimu. Aku sangat sibuk dan butuh kesunyian untukku," ketus Mouri. Chosokabe yang dari luar duduk menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan merasa kecewa.

Mata Chosokabe terbuka lebar dan tampangnya seperti orang mendapatkan ide, "Mouri, kau tahu tomat itu buah atau sayuran?"

"Nggak peduli," datar Mouri.

"Mouri! Kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini?" kata Chosokabe lagi.

"Untuk menggangguku."

"Bukan, karena aku sayang kamu," kata Chosokabe yang menggombal Mouri.

"Masa?" tanya Mouri.

"Iya, serius. Aku sayang kamu banget," kata Chosokabe yang mengimutkan suaranya.

"Bodo!" kata Mouri. Chosokabe jatuh seketika karena sudah terkena pertanyaan jebakan yang ngetrend tahun kemaren.

"Mouri! Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin tahu gak. Aku sendirian dan butuh teman untuk jam kosongku ini," kata Chosokabe yang buat-buat nangis.

"..." hening. Mouri ingin sekali menyumpal telinganya dengan headset tetapi headset dan hpnya tertinggal di lokernya sehingga Mouri terjebak di sana dan dapat mendengar Chosokabe sepanjang hari.

"Mouri Mouri Mouri Mouri Mouri Mouri Mouri Mouri Mouri Mouri Mouri..." sahut Chosokabe berulang kali untuk mendapatkan perhatian Mouri.

Mouri sudah naik pitam dan ia membukakan pintunya dengan kasar, "BISA DIAM NGGAK!" geram Mouri yang sudah terlihat urat di pipi kirinya. Chosokabe berdiri dan langsung masuk ke ruangan Mouri.

"Akhirnya, bisa masuk. Ayo, kita minum," ajak Chosokabe. Chosokabe menaruh botol sakenya di meja Mouri dan Mouri langsung mengambil buku catatannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chosokabe. Tapi Chosokabe sudah menangkap tangan kanan Mouri sehingga Mouri tidak dapat berjalan.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Chosokabe!" ucapnya yang kesal dan sebagian atas wajahnya tampak bayangan hitam dan uratnya bertambah keluar satu.

"G—ak," dengan santai. "Lagipula, aku baru saja di sini, jadi layani tamumu dengan sepenuh hati," kata Chosokabe yang main-main. Mouri mendengus nafas dengan berat dan kesal. Chosokabe mengambil kunci yang ada di saku celana Mouri dan mengunci pintunya.

"Aku yang akan memegang kunci ini sampai kita bersenang-senang, Paham?" tegur Chosokabe. Mouri hanya menghela nafas dan mensayukan matanya.

"Terserah kau. Aku tidak akan ikut," ujar Mouri.

Chosokabe yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum kesal dan memegang botol sakenya, "Oh, akan ku paksa kau meminum sakemu. Mau itu kau menyukainya atau tidak."

Chosokabe menarik lengan Mouri dan memasukan sebagian piring ke dalam mulutnya dan memaksanya menenguk sake itu. Sake sudah diteguk semua dan Mouri sudah pusing kepayang. Mouri melotot ke arah Chosokabe dengan tajam, sedangkan Chosokabe menikmati sakenya dan ia duduk di kursi Mouri.

"Gak usah melihatku seperti itu, Mouri. Ayo kita duel, siapa yang kuat untuk menghabisi sake dialah pemenangnya dan hadiahnya tersebut adalah yang kalah akan mengabulkan semua perintah dari si pemenang, Setuju?" seru Chosokabe. Mouri memikirkan kembali, jika dia yang menang dia akan mengambil semua barang-barang dari klub Chosokabe secara gratis dan menyuruh Chosokabe untuk berhenti berbicara dengannya sampai lulus. Mouri setuju dan mengambil piring merahnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Mouri jatuh seketika dengan matanya yang berkunang-kunang. Chosokabe masih menambah sake dan meminumnya dengan muka ceria. Wajah Mouri merah pekat dan ia tidak bisa mendirikan tubuhnya.

"Hya... Ha...ha...ha ha. Aku menang... Hic... kau jadi pelayanku, sekarang," tawa Chosokabe yang bersamaan dengan cegukannya. Mouri geram dan menatap Chosokabe dengan tajam. Kepala Mouri masih terkapar di lantai keramiknya, saking beratnya kepalanya serasa seperti barbel bermuatan 1kg, dia tidak bisa mengangkatnya dengan normal.

"Oi... oi... aku pemenangnya. Jadi cepat berdiri tegak dan bersiap-siap untuk mengabulkan permintaanku," ketus Chosokabe.

"Sialan..." gumam Mouri yang mencoba mengangkat kepalanya.

"Lu ngomong apa? Hic... ngomongnya yang jelas..."

"Apa maumu, Setan?" geram Mouri.

"He he... jangan natap aku begitu, dong. Aku merinding jadinya," jawabnya yang main-main.

"Maumu apa, Bangsat!" ucap kasar Mouri.

"Oi oi, jangan pake bahasa kasar dong. Aku pikir kamu anak baik-baik," kata Chosokabe yang memonyongkan bibirnya ke depan. Mouri yang habis kesabarannya pun bersiap-siap untuk melemparkan piring merah bekas sake ke arah Chosokabe.

"Oke oke, tenang..." kata Chosokabe yang nyerah. Mouri menaruh piring tersebut di lantai.

Chosokabe meraih sakunya dan mengambil smartphonenya, "Oke, ikuti kata-kataku ya, 'Aku, Motonari Mouri telah kalah dalam adu minum sake dengan Motochika Chosokabe.'

Mouri memutarkan kedua matanya, "Tch… Aku, Motonari Mouri telah kalah dalam adu minum sake dengan Motochika Chosokabe."

Dengan puas, Chosokabe pun melanjutkan, "Setelah kupikir baik-baik, Kakak Chosokabe yang tampan memang pantas untuk menang. Aku sayang Chosokabe-sama,'".

The fuck!

Mouri pun melototi Chosokabe, "Huh… siapa mau bilang kata-kata alay begitu?" hati sangat deg-degan jika itu beneran 'harus' diucapkan.

Chosokabe mengaruk kepala belakangnya, "Kamu gak suka pilihan itu? Oke, ganti," kata Chosokabe. Mouri merasa sedikit lega namun dia mesti menahan serangan jantung lagi.

Chosokabe mematikan smartphonenya dan lanjut, "Aku ambil tempat ini. Bagaimana?" kata Chosokabe dengan gaya bertransaksi.

"BODOH! AKU GAK BAKAL MENYERAHKAN TEMPAT INI KEPADAMU!" geram Mouri lagi yang naik pitam.

"Oi! Ini taruhan yang gak bikin kamu naik darah, tahu!"

"YA, JELAS MEMBUATKU NAIK DARAH, BODOH! KAU MAU AKU KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG!?"

"Oke! Baik, pilihanku yang kedua batal karena kamu menolak keduanya," kata Chosokabe yang kesal. Mouri menenangkan dirinya.

Dan akhirnya Chosokabe mendapat ide lagi, "Aku minta kau mengabulkan 3 permintaan untukku, Paham?"

"Apa?"

"1. Jangan menolak permintaanku yang satu ini; ke-

2\. Jangan melawan jika aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu; dan yang ke-

3\. …" kata Chosokabe berhenti di nomor 3. Chosokabe mendekati Mouri dan langsung memegang penis Mouri. Mouri yang merasakan penisnya disentuh kini menghindari tangan Chosokabe.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kamu homo ya?" bentak Mouri.

"Hei, aku bilang jangan nolak, kan. Biarkan aku menikmati hadiahku," bentak Chosokabe kepada Mouri. Mouri terdiam kesal dan membiarkan Chosokabe memegang bolanya. Mouri berharap waktu lebih cepat berputar dan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menurunkan keajaiban untuk menyingkirkan si setan yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi permohonan tersebut tidak datang disaat ia membutuhkan. Mouri berdoa agar semua ini cepat berakhir.

Chosokabe mencium leher Mouri dan seketika Mouri kaget dan menahan tubuh Chosokabe yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Chosokabe!" kata Mouri yang mulai resah.

"Aku bilang jangan melawan. Biarkan aku menikmati hadiahku," kata Chosokabe sambil mencium leher Mouri. Mouri merasa geli didaerah lehernya. Mukanya kini memerah pekat dan berkeringat banyak. Chosokabe kini mencium bahu Mouri dengan gemas, Mouri hampir mengeluarkan desahan tapi dia menahan desahannya. Chosokabe mengangkat dan mendorong tubuh Mouri hingga berhenti di depan papan tulis di ruangan tersebut.

Chosokabe kini membuka kerah baju seragam Mouri, kakinya pun ia naikkan ke atas tepat posisi tengah kaki Mouri dan membuat kedua kaki Mouri membelah menjadi dua. Tangan yang tadi sibuk dengan penis Mouri kini menggeliat ke atas tubuh Mouri dan masuk ke dalam baju Mouri. Mouri merinding merasakan tangan besar Chosokabe yang masuk ke dalam bajunya dan tiba-tiba memainkan putingnya, Mouri kini menggigit bibirnya dari bawah dan menahan desahan dan rasa geli ditubuhnya.

Chosokabe melirik ke atas untuk melihat reaksi Mouri saat dia memainkan putingnya, dia sudah menduga dan dia terus-terusan memainkan permainan ini. Mouri mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan berat dari mulutnya dan ada sebagian air liurnya menetes di dagu Mouri.

"Aku gak puas dengan leher," kata Chosokabe.

Chosokabe melepaskan seragam Mouri sehingga Mouri hanya top-less. Chosokabe menaikkan kakinya ke atas membuat tubuh Mouri terangkat ke atas. Chosokabe menjilat puting Mouri dengan gairah dan kedua tangannya memborgol kedua tangan Mouri. Tubuh Mouri mengeluarkan keringat banyak, Mouri tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia merasa seperti korban pemerkosaan, rendah, biadab. Merasa hancur sudah masa depannya sekarang.

"Hei, jangan merasa rendah duluan kalau belum merasakan yang bagian serunya, ini hanya sebagian permulaannya saja," kata Chosokabe. Mata Mouri terbelalak dan celana sekolahnya kini jatuh ke lantai sehingga hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih.

"Tuh, lihat. Kamu sudah mulai tegang begitu," kata Chosokabe yang main-main dengannya. Mouri menyorotkan tatapan tajam dan marah ke mata Chosokabe. Chosokabe meresponnya dengan menyengirkan bibirnya. Chosokabe menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan penis kecil Mouri di hadapannya.

"Tidak terlalu kecil bagiku," kata Chosokabe melihat bola Mouri.

"Jangan kau coba-coba…" ancamnya.

"Oh, aku berani mencoba," ucap Chosokabe dengan nyegir yang masih tergambar di wajahnya. Chosokabe memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya. Mouri pun tidak dapat menahan desahannya tersebut sehingga Mouri mengeluarkan semuanya dengan perlahan. Mouri mengerang-erang dan kini suaranya mewarnai ruangan yang hening.

"Aah… ahh... aaa… aahh hahh hhh..." rintih Mouri.

Chosokabe menyedot paksa penisnya untuk membuat semua semen putih Mouri keluar. Mouri menarik-narik rambut silver Chosokabe supaya berhenti menyedotnya. Tak lama beberapa menit kemudian, Chosokabe mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulutnya dan kemudian semen Mouri pun keluar dengan deras, cairannya keluar begitu deras sehingga mengenai wajah, rambut, dan baju seragam Chosokabe.

"Ah...hhhh...ahh...hah," Mouri mengatur nafasnya yang berat. Chosokabe berdiri lalu mulai mencium lehernya lagi. Satu-persatu pakaian Chosokabe ia lepaskan sehingga tinggal tubuh six packnya yang terlihat. Chosokabe mengemut leher Mouri di berbagai tempat sehingga leher Mouri dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah yang Chosokabe buat. Wajahnya sekarang bertemu muka dengan Mouri, ia tersenyum melihat wajah musuhnya yang kemerahan.

"Senang rasanya bisa melihat wajahmu seperti ini. Aku ingin sekali membuatmu hamil tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi," kata Chosokabe.

"hhh... kau... gila... hahh," geram Mouri.

"Memang, hanya untukmu. Aku gila jika bersamamu," kata Chosokabe. Chosokabe melirik bibir Mouri yang merah muda pekat.

"Andai saja aku bisa menyentuh bagian ini, mungkin aku sudah gila beneran tapi aku ingin kau yang menyentuh bibirku duluan," kata Chosokabe yang jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir Mouri.

"Tidak akan... pernah...hahhh,"

"Hmph, kita lihat saja sendiri," ucap Chosokabe.

Chosokabe mengangkat tubuh Mouri dan menidurkan tubuhnya ke meja. Chosokabe melepaskan celana dalam Mouri dan dia menjilati lubang anusnya.

"Aaaaaakhh! Aahhhh….hhhhaaaakkkhhhh..." rintih Mouri.

"Indahnya," ucap Chosokabe. Chosokabe pun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lubangnya dan meliuri anusnya.

Chosokabe terus-terusan membuat Mouri merintih. Mouri menatap ke depan tepat di mata Chosokabe antara marah, malu, dan bingung. Mouri tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan seperti ini.

Dan tanda tanya untuk Mouri, mengapa saat tangannya bebas dari genggaman Chosokabe tidak berusaha melawan? Mengapa di dalam perutnya terdapat kupu-kupu yang terbang kemana-mana? Dan kenapa dia merasa di hati kecilnya tersebut sedikit bersyukur atas kejadian ini?

Kenapa?

Chosokabe mengeluarkan lidahnya dari anus Mouri membuat anusnya basah.

"Ada... apa...hhahhh...denganmu?" tanya Mouri dengan memakai tatapan bingung. Chosokabe terdiam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mouri. Chosokabe memainkan kembali penis Mouri dengan tangannya dan mengocoknya. Mouri meronta kembali, Chosokabe terus-terusan membuat Mouri tegang dan kini kedua kalinya semennya keluar namun Chosokabe tanpa henti tuk menghentikan aksinya.

"Karena aku suka kamu. Kau mau apa? Protes? Silahkan," kata Chosokabe.

"Hahh!?... Tidak... aah… masuk akal. Kau... itu... musuhku… hhaahhh," kata Mouri.

"Aku memang musuhmu. Aku memang menganggapmu musuh… tapi lucunya antara suka dan benci," ketusnya.

"Hwaaaahhhh! Chosokabe! Hentikan!...ahhhh," rintih Mouri.

"Hah? Berhenti? Kau nggak bisa menikmati beginian? Hah… Mouri?"

"Umm…mmm…," Mouri akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata, pikirannya yang tadi fokus pada musik kini buyar.

"Tiap malam aku selalu melakukan ini… di depan fotomu yang kuambil. Setiap sudut dan setiap posemu di setiap hari, aku ingin sekali menciummu dengan panas dan memasukkan penisku ke lubangmu," kata Chosokabe. Chosokabe berhenti mengocok penisnya Mouri.

Mouri tidak berkata-kata karena lemas. Chosokabe memandangi Mouri yang tertidur lemas di meja, Chosokabe membuka celananya sekaligus celana dalamnya. Dia pun kini membalikkan tubuh Mouri sehingga punggung mulusnya yang terlihat.

Mouri menoleh ke belakang, melihat Chosokabe yang memegang penisnya. Mouri meraih pipi Chosokabe dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Chosokabe terkejut, tangannya yang memegang penisnya tersebut kini melepasnya dan menaruh di pinggang ramping Mouri. Mouri melepaskan ciumannya namun Chosokabe merampasnya kembali dan mencium Mouri dengan candu.

Lidahnya dan lidah Mouri pun bertemu, mereka berdua berciuman dengan sangat panas dan lama. Chosokabe tidak mau menghentikan ciuman itu, Mouri yang kehabisan nafas pun mencoba untuk melepaskan ciumannya tapi Chosokabe selalu mencium Mouri dengan gemas. Mouri berhasil lepas dari ciuman tersebut dan kemudian menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chosokabe. Mouri menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Chosokabe.

Kemudian, Mouri menghadap ke depan jendela, "Jangan tanya aku."

"Aku tanya kenapa?" gumam Chosokabe dengan lembut. Mouri diam tanpa sepatah kata pun, Chosokabe memeluk punggung Mouri dan mencium pipinya.

"Ngomong dong… kau membuatku gila, lho. Beri aku sedikit petunjukmu," bisik Chosokabe dengan lembut di telinga Mouri. Mouri terus menatap ke depan dan dia memejamkan matanya.

"Selesaikan dulu apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Jika sudah selesai..." Mouri berhenti karena malu gak karuan dipikirannya, "A-aku akan memberitahukannya nanti padamu," ujarnya. Pipinya kini memerah, Chosokabe mendengarnya tersebut hanya tersenyum senang.

Chosokabe memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anus Mouri dengan perlahan-lahan, "Choso ... Aah!" ronta Mouri, "Sakit..." ucap Mouri yang kesakitan.

"Sakit kah?" tanyanya sambil memeluk Mouri dengan erat.

"Mmmhhhmmm…" gumam Mouri dengan anggukan.

"Maaf ya… aku masuk lebih dalam lagi."

"Kyaaaaaaahhhh….!" rintih Mouri.

Chosokabe mencoba lebih dalam sampai ia mengeluarkan keringat banyak sedangkan Mouri menahan rasa sakit yang berada di anusnya. Tangan-tangannya gemetaran, jari-jemarinya terasa kesemutan, air matanya berkucur deras dan wajahnya memerah pekat.

"Ughh … anusmu sangat sempit. Rasanya … nikmat," ujar Chosokabe.

"Pu … nyaa… ah! Punya… mu kebe…saran… ugh ah," desah Mouri.

Mouri mendesah kesakitan sampai jari-jarinya mencakar tajam dikayu mejanya. Chosokabe pun mendorong lebih dalam dan membuat Mouri banjir keringat.

"Agghhh…"

"Mouri… ummm," ucap Chosokabe yang ingin menciumnya kembali.

Mouri pun menciumnya dengan gairah. Keseluruhan penis Chosokabe pun telah masuk lebih dalam dan ia memulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, "Gyaa… ahh…Cho… ungg…"

"Mouri… hhh… Mouri…" ucap Chosokabe yang menyebut namanya sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ah… hhh"

Chosokabe pun mencium leher belakang Mouri sekali lagi dan menggigitnya hingga berdarah. Mouri merasa kesakitan di anusnya apalagi di lehernya, Chosokabe pun meraih kedua puting Mouri dan memainkannya.

"Ah… Choso… ka… ah! Choso… kabe…"

"Mmmm… kenapa sayang? Kurang cepat?" goda Chosokabe. Chosokabe pun menggerakkan pinggul lebih cepat dari sebelumnya membuat Mouri mabuk kepayang.

"Ah… ah… Choso… kabe… berhen…Ah!"

"Mmmm… nikmatkan?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Ummmm…"

Tikaman Chosokabe membuat Mouri susah berkata-kata.

Berdesak-desakkan dan berkeringat bersama membuat badan mereka menjadi lengket dan bau, apalagi mereka baru saja meminum-minuman keras.

" _Thrust thrust thrust"_

Chosokabe pun berhenti sejenak dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubangnya Mouri. Chosokabe menutup tirai jendela dan menutupi jendela pintu dengan buku catatan Mouri.

Mouri yang tidur tengkurap itu melihat Chosokabe dan berusaha untuk berdiri namun aksinya tersebut membuat Chosokabe mengangkat tubuh kecil Mouri dan membuatnya duduk tepat di atas kepala penisnya tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu yang bergoyang," kata Chosokabe. Chosokabe pun meraih smartphone dan memulai merekamnya.

Mouri pun patuh dengan perintah Chosokabe, ia pun duduk dan memasukkan penis Chosokabe ke dalam anusnya, "Aaahhh…" air matanya kini menetes kesakitan.

"Astaga… video ini bikin aku coli 5 kali sehari," tawa Chosokabe yang memegang smartphonenya.

Penisnya pun sudah masuk lebih dalam, Mouri pun melakukan sit-up di atasnya dengan wajahnya yang capek dan memerah.

"Ngaaah… ah… ah…" Mouri pun sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Chosokabe yang berbaring pun cukup terhibur dengan ekspresi Mouri, "nikmat?"

Mouri tidak ingin menjawabnya, kedua tangan Chosokabe pun meraih paha Mouri dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aakkkhhhh!" kejut Mouri.

"Sekarang jadi enakkan, kan?"

Mouri menajamkannya tatapannya, mau tidak mau ia harus menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ukkhhh… enyak… mmm…"

Chosokabe pun menyeringai, "Enak banget ya?"

"Mmmm…" Mouri hanya bisa menatap melas ke bawah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chosokabe menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjilati puting Mouri, "Kaahh…"

"Dadamu membuatku gemas… lupakan dulu apa yang kau kerjakan dan cobalah untuk menikmatinya, Mouri."

"Kyaahhh… sakit… Chosokabe… aaanngghhh…" rintih Mouri yang meminta Chosokabe berhenti menggigit putingnya.

Chosokabe menggigit dan menjilatinya sehingga meninggalkan bekas gigitan yang memerah di area dada Mouri, Chosokabe pun mencium lehernya kembali, "Kemenanganku nikmat sekali… hhh Mouri…"

"Mmmm…mmm?"

"Mouri…"

"Aangggmmmm…"

"Mouri…"

"Cho… o kabe…" sahutnya.

"Ngg?"

"Cepatin dong mmm…" pinta Mouri dengan tatapan melasnya

Chosokabe yang mendengar permintaan Mouri pun menyeringai semangat, ia mengangkat tubuh Mouri dan merabahkannya kembali ke meja dengan posisi telentang, "Kau tahu bagaimana membuatku semangat, Mouri."

Chosokabe mengangkatkan pinggul dan kedua kaki Mouri ke atas dan langsung menjebloskan penisnya langsung ke dalam anus Mouri. Mouri terkejut sampai air liurnya membasahi wajahnya.

Gerakkannya pun lebih cepat dari sebelumnya yang membuat Mouri hampir pingsan karena kesakitan. Tetapi dia tidak mencoba memberhentikannya, dia yang minta dan dia juga yang mendapatkan.

"Rasanya asik banget… kan?" ujar Chosokabe. Chosokabe memasukkan jari telunjuk ke dalam mulut Mouri dan tangan kirinya mulai mengosok-gosok penis Mouri yang tegang.

Mouri mengisap-isap jarinya dengan nikmat dan juga menjilatnya. Chosokabe yang menggosok penisnya pun menjadi cepat sehingga membuat Mouri gemetar.

"Choso… kabe… ummm… aku gak tahan…"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku belum ngeluarin semenku nih…"

"Aaaannnnnggghhhhh… nnnn…"

"Tahan dulu Mouri. Jangan keluarkan semenmu dulu sebelum aku…" kata Chosokabe tapi dia masih mengocok penisnya.

"Aaah… aah… aah hhh."

Chosokabe meraih smartphonenya kembali dan memfokuskan ke wajah Mouri, "Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar, tetap cantik di hadapan kamera, Mouri."

Mouri menggigiti jari tangannya untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Semen Chosokabe pun menbanjiri perut Mouri dan waktu bersamaan, akhirnya Mouri lega untuk membuang semen putihnya keluar, "Nngggaaaaaahhh… hhh…"

"Hah… hhh… hah… hhh," pengap Mouri.

Chosokabe mengeluarkan penisnya dan menyentuh penisnya yang penuh semen dengan penisnya Mouri, "Luar biasa… hhh…"

"Choso…"

"Mouri…"

Mereka berdua pun berciuman untuk mengakhiri hubungan intim. Kedua lidah saling mengirim air liur satu sama lain membuat mereka panas dan berkeringat.

Chosokabe memeluk erat tubuh Mouri sedangkan Mouri merangkul kedua tangannya ke bahu Chosokabe.

"Suka, nggak?" tanya Chosokabe yang menghetikan ciumannya.

Mouri hanya tersipu malu tetapi dia mengerutkan kedua alisnya, gak mau bilang kalau dia benar-benar suka.

"Sial, kau bikin aku tegang lagi… hahaha," tawa Chosokabe.

Mouri menjitak jidat Chosokabe dengan jarinya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya namun dia mengigit pipi Chosokabe sebagai pembalasan karena Chosokabe suka gigitin dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, balutan perban yang ada di leher Mouri tidak dicurigai oleh anggota klubnya, ini membuat Mouri merasa aman karena tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Dia dan anggota klub musiknya pun latihan di ruang klub mereka seperti biasa. Seketika, Mouri melihat Chosokabe melintasi ruang klubnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Dan seketika itu pula Mouri langsung memerah dan menghentikan latihannya sebentar. Tempat klub menjadi saksi bisu dimana Chosokabe dan Mouri berhubungan. Mereka sudah pernah berhubungan intim, bagaimana dengan hubungan sosial mereka berdua dipublik? Apakah membuat banyak kawannya terkejut dengan "Keakrabpan" mereka?

Continued...


End file.
